Not Getting Caught
by CrazedHumor
Summary: Being shoved into a closet, drenched in slime, and not getting anything in return was a small price to pay and beyond worth it. One-shot funny that takes place after "Falling for the Falls."


This is an inspiration after reading the script for the Season Premier Episode (22) and is set after said events. (if you haven't read it yet let me know)

It's _so_ awesome and I'm so excited to see it air on tv in Feb.

READ A/N at bottom when done.

~*~'

_**(Not) Getting Caught**_

She could feel her own breath accumulate and hit her in the face. She was starting to swet and the position she was in was giving her an ache in her back that was starting to shoot down to her toes. She twitched a little, then quietly gasped as the blanket covering her slid off of her slightly.

From underneath one of her feet, he groaned and whispered furiously at her.

"Could you try to _not _crush my spleen."

She licked her lips. "Hey, this isn't my fault. If you had just hold yourself together for a bit." She scoffed. "I mean you practically begged-"

"_Hey._ Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _beg_." She felt him squeeze her ankle. "Besides, who was the one that came to who's set?"

She rolled her eyes. "I went over there to tell you what Marshal told me. It was a simple peice of information that you twisted in order to get me to go with you to his office. I mean, you can't cut back on a few snacks in your room? You have tons of them, you can't eat them all yourself." Her foot twitched. The circulation that was being cut off by the back of a chair that was digging into her thigh and was starting to effect the feeling in her toes.

"Well, obviously I'm not the only one who eats them. I mean, I leave you in my room for a _minute_ yesterday to get the new script and I come back to find that all my Andes Mints are _gone_."

She was able to make him emit another groan by shifting the weight on her foot that was on his chest. "Yeah, and who's the one that takes them and puts them in his pocket for _later use_?" She sighed. "You call _us_ weird."

He tried to lift the leg that was wedged between a table and an oversized chicken egg. "It keeps my breath minty fresh _and_ satisfies my stomach throughout the day. It isn't weird, it's smart. That way I don't have to leave the set and whenever _you _show up I don't have to check my breath."

Sonny paused. "Whenever _I _show up?" Her eyes narrowed and smiled. "Who's the one that wouldn't let me go to rehearsal yesterday until I was _twenty_ minutes late because _someone_ wanted me to go with them to the Coffee Bean?"

He glared into the darkness. "You _know_ I don't like driving around the set...it could ruin the image."

"Image? Yeah, because when they find out about us they're not going to think you're _any_ different at all."

She blew the tag of the blanket out of her mouth and listened for a moment for any noises outside. "Okay, I think they're gone."

Slowly, Sonny reached out to turn the doorknob and let some light into the closet.

Chad turned his head slightly and glanced out the door. "I don't see anyone."

Sonny hopped off Chad, jumping out the door of one of the utility closets outside her dressing room. When she turned around, she found Chad lying there with his eyes closed. She knelt down. "Umm...Chad? You gonna get up now or should I call two of your guards to come carry you back over to the Falls?"

Chad's eyes opened and met her own. "Nah, just trying to catch my breath."

Sonny smiled sweetly. "Aww...Chad that's really romantic."

Chad eyed her. "Um...no. I mean literally. I was trying to catch my breath. You were standing on my chest."

"Oh..." Sonny smiled slightly and held out a hand for him to take.

Once they were both standing, Chad looked around the hallway. Then, he looked back at her and smiled slightly, letting his arms wrap around her waist. "When do you think we can stop this? I mean...keeping you all to myself has it's upsides, but I'm not that big of a fan of getting my bones crushed...or getting my clothes dirty while lying on the floor."

Sonny frowned. "Hey I was all for the _lets get it over with_, until _someone_ wanted to keep it a secret until the "perfect moment."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you went along with it! When have you _ever_ listened to me before?"

"Well, there was that..." She paused in confusion as a wide smile spread across his face for no reason. He'd been doing that a lot lately. She hit him lightly on the chest. "You're a complete idiot."

He raised a brow. "I'm not a _complete_ idiot. Some parts are missing at the moment, like my spleen."

Sonny laughed, swatting him on the chest lightly as a small snort came out, when he leaned in to give her another one of the many kisses she had already received today.

Then, they both stopped.

"Sonny? That you?"

Sonny's eyes widened as she glanced at Chad and then down the hall at where the voice seemed to come from. She jumped, swinging the door open and taking a hold on Chad's arm to pull him into the closet. Then she slammed the door shut on his face with the sounds of crashing following. She leaning on it for support so she could catch her breath just as Tawni rounded the corner, giving her a strange look.

"Sonny? What are you doing? You were suppose to be at rehearsal ten minutes ago." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where have you been?"

Sonny smiled, swinging her arms at her sides slightly. "Oh...nothing...Just walking the halls."

Tawni gave her a weird look. "Why were you laughing?"

"Pfft. Oh..that?" She rolled on the balls of her feet, thinking quickly. "I was...getting ready. You know! Going through my lines now so that when we get on stage I wont just _burst _out laughing." She paused. "Like..._Check it out! Check out his wig_!"

She started to laugh obscenely, clutching at her sides, until only awkward silence filled the air.

Tawni looked her up and down. "Right…" Then she stepped forward and pointed a finger at her. "Well, if you're not there in five minutes…you're going to pay. Marshal threatened to take out the sketch all together. This is the third time _today_, Sonny. Don't let it happen again."

Sonny bit her lip and watched as Tawni stomped back down the hall toward the set.

She leaned there against the door to catch her breath until she remembered that Chad was still in the closet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ch-" She swung the door open only to come fact to face with a soaking wet Chad Dylan Cooper.

"This is disgusting!"

From head to toe he had been covered in a green slime that had been used in one of their previous sketches. At his feet lay the bucket that had fallen off the shelf behind him and apparently had been filled to the rim with the stuff.

Sonny covered her hand with her mouth, trying to hold back the laughter.

Chad caught her, however, and blinked, serious expression covering his face. "You think this is funny? You think that Chad Dylan Cooper…_covered_ in this _nasty_ green slime is hilarious?"

Sonny snorted beneath her hand.

His gave her an evil smirk. "Well, then how about a comforting hug…_honey_." He opened his arms wide and motioned to wrap them around her.

Sonny held up her hands, eyes wide.

"Come on…just a kiss?"

She slowly started to back up. "Well, you know I _really_ would, but you heard Tawni. If I'm late I'm in deep trouble…So I think I'll see you later… once you're clean."

Sonny took off down the hall, knowing full well that until they wanted their relationship known, Chad wasn't going to follow her onto the set.

Chad smiled for a bit, watching as she left, until he felt the slime oozing down the back of his shirt and he turned his lip up. Sighing, he made his way onto his own set where he was confronted by one of his cast mates.

"Dude, what happened to you?"

Chad wiped some of the smile away from his eyes _again _and sighed. "Apparently, I'm _funny_."

He didn't respond to the gasp that followed and instead continued to his dressing room to shed his clothes and get cleaned up.

If covered in slime was what it took to keep her... then it was well worth it.

~*~

And that's that. This is one of three updates I will be doing today due to the fact that I am still not done with my next _Two Worlds Collide _chapter.

Hope you enjoyed. Let me know!

Also, if you missed friday night and yesturday on Radio Disney, **Sterling Knight** took over...and it was AMAZING. Go there now and watch the video about him talking about the new year and Demi!


End file.
